<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It happened. by NylieKeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081305">It happened.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo'>NylieKeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Hermione, Demisexuality, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, hermione granger is demisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble with a demisexual Hermione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It happened.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not sure about the grammar on this one. I was a bit confused with the past tenses :s English is not my first language so just bear with me here, please ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione used to think she was broken. That something was wrong with her. Why everybody else seemed to feel it, to experience it ? Not her. Never her. She was the only one who couldn’t recognise it ? Books, she gets them. Cats, she gets them. Even house-elves, she was getting them.</p><p>But that. Nope.</p><p>What was it ?</p><p>Everybody liked to talk about it. Everybody was doing it.</p><p>But she couldn’t. She wasn’t. She didn’t know what it was. She couldn’t tell. Even when Ron and Harry had tried to explain it to her, astonishment easily painted on their faces. «<em>It's like a string pulling you toward that person.»</em> A string ? What ? She had frowned.</p><p>She was supposed to be smart, to know it all. She was supposed to know all the answers but the idea of...no she just couldn’t understand. She just couldn’t imagine what it was like. Hermione had sighed and Ron and Harry had given up.</p><p>But it happened.</p><p>It finally happened. In her eighth year at Hogwarts, when she came back for her final year to finish her NEWTS. It happened with the most unexpected person. Her former enemy. They had tiptoed around each other for weeks, not knowing what to do with each other’s presence. Hermione had made a habit of watching him. He was quiet. He spent all his time studying and didn’t talk to anybody, not even the people from his own house. And everyone did their best to ignore him. But weirdly, Hermione only seemed to notice him more than ever.</p><p>One day, they had been paired up in potions. Draco had apologized for everything he had ever done to her. She had smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. They had worked well together so they decided to partner and study every evening after their classes. They also began to talk : not only about the war, their losses, the deaths but also about their plans for the future and their dreams.</p><p>And then it happened. He had laughed at a joke she had made and she felt it : the string being pulled. The attraction for someone else. The need and the desire to feel close to them, to wrap your arms around them, to kiss their lips, to touch their skin and to be touched by their hands.</p><p>She felt it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>